


A Dream of Possibilities

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen has some unexpected news for Sam
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646686
Kudos: 11





	A Dream of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this one for the free space on my Trope Bingo card and chose "Fork In The Road". The end notes contain spoilers/possible trigger warnings that I don't think deserve tags in a fic this short, but I'm trying to be mindful of people's sensitivities.

G Callen hovered at the door to her partner’s den, uncharacteristically nervous. One hand was shoved in her pocket, tightly gripping the pregnancy test stick. In that moment, Sam looked up and caught sight of her. Something in her expression must have given her away, because he immediately muted whatever he had on the TV and beckoned her forward.

“G, what’s up sweetheart?” he asked.

She frowned at the endearment but didn’t make her usual complaint, instead walking into the room and curling into an armchair, maintaining distance from Sam until she had told him the situation.

He frowned, but didn’t say anything, instead he waited for her to speak. Several deep breaths and an uncomfortably long silence later, she decided to just blurt it out.

“I’m pregnant.” She pulled her hand from her pocket to proffer the test stick so he could see for himself.

He just glanced at it, before looking back to her face. “And?” Sam was calm on the surface, but Callen knew him well enough to know that he was projecting a neutral response because he was waiting to find out how she felt first.

She blew out a breath. “And I don’t know,” she admitted.

Sam held out a hand in invitation and she decided to accept the comfort he was offering so freely, scrambling from the armchair to sit next to him on the couch, his arm around her shoulders as she tucked up against his side.

Callen closed her eyes, just soaking in the warmth and strength Sam provided, while she waited for her tangled thoughts to order themselves.

“Do you want to have a baby?” Sam’s question broke the silence that had settled around them.

“Yes.” The single word came out without her conscious volition, but when she examined the answer, she felt the truth of it deep inside her.

Sam kissed the side of her head. “Then we’re having a baby.”

“Just like that?” she turned enough to get a look at his expression, finding it open and warm, a smile on his face.

Sam nodded. “Just like that.”

Callen couldn’t contain herself. “But, but, what about work and home and Hetty and,” she flung her arms out to express her agitation, trying to get up and pace. Sam’s grip on her tightened and she subsided back against him with a frown.

“I love you G,” Sam told her calmly. “We can work everything out. We have nine months.”

She screwed up her nose at that. “Probably not that long.”

Sam just looked at her and Callen sighed before going on. “You know my cycle has always been erratic.” He nodded and she continued. “It took me a little while to realize that maybe something was happening and do the test.”

“So how far along do you think you are?”

“The boat shed,” she told him and off his raised eyebrows continued. “We’d just finished the Monroe case, domestic terrorism.” He nodded understanding. “I had an implant and I think it must have failed. It’s definitely yours though,” she hurried to add. “You know that I had to sleep with Monroe, but I always insisted on condoms.”

Sam didn’t flinch at her admission, he was used to the nature of their job and what it sometimes required of them. All that mattered at the end of the day was them coming back to each other. They were always open and honest about what happened on missions and they trusted one another.

“So just over two months then,” Sam surmised and Callen gave a quick nod of agreement. “Still plenty of time to figure everything out then.”

Callen still had trouble accepting it could be that easy, but Sam was her rock and anchor. If he could be calm about this, then she would try to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really a discussion of termination in here but you may wish to proceed with caution anyway if that's a trigger for you. Also mentions technical partner betrayal i.e. Callen sleeping with someone else whilst undercover.


End file.
